


The Wild Elf Art

by Fenjosi



Series: The Wild Elf [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Art, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Girls Kissing, Original Character(s), Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenjosi/pseuds/Fenjosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little file for any drawings I do of my Characters from Chasing Ghosts and any other related works. </p><p>I'm considering writing Inquisitor Mithra's life story due to all the little threads I have woven into my tale. It's not a promise, but I might.. I don't know if anyone would read it since it's not a game-driven story, but a story behind the games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Sketch of Josmael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing I did of Mithra's Isa'ma'sal / Best Friend in the whole world! 
> 
> I will be perfectly honest; I looked at a picture to guide the pose and dimensions as I've never attempted to draw canines before.

[](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/Brynja1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/2016-01/IMG_20160104_174641_602_zps2ezzlfqg.jpg.html)


	2. Mithra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drawing of Mithra.

[](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/Brynja1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/IMG_20160105_204527_362_zpsapjin7ii.jpg.html)


	3. Fen'Asha and Mithra - semi NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two drawings done by my dear, sweet ThousandGenerations (OneAndTheOther) of her Fen'Asha and my Mithra in a lip lock for OC Kissing Week on Tumblr. You can check out her Tumblr here -> http://goo.gl/6tKDdS 
> 
> I adore her work "Pride, Wolf, and Rebellion". A sweet, sexy story with plenty of sexy Solas smut and endless feels blended into her tale.   
> The sequel, "Makers Only Know" is proving interesting and amusing as well. :D 
> 
> Thanks for your hard work, dearest! Both ladies look absolutely lovely (and totally naughty) I love it! I'm sure Cullen and Solas would too!! Lol! <33333

[](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/Brynja1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/tumblr_inline_o0qdmbRaF11tik8qp_500_zpsdm43qbea.png.html)

\-------------------------------------------------------------- 

[](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/Brynja1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/tumblr_inline_o0qdltOzr11tik8qp_500_zpsejmuz64g.png.html)


	4. Feral Mithra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick drawing of Mithra in Dalish scout armor and a wolf head cowl. Decided to replace the cloth with wolf hide as well.

[](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/Brynja1/media/IMG_20160215_025029_zpstlsfeyxe.jpg.html)


	5. A Portrait of Mithra by somemanflesh (fanart)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new fan of Chasing Ghosts wished to create some art and share it with yours truly. With his permission, I'm passing it along to all you lovely people through the Art file. 
> 
> If you wish to see more of his talent, visit his Twitter @ https://twitter.com/fantasysketches 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. I certainly do. :)

[](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/Brynja1/media/Mobile%20Uploads/mithra_portrait_by_somemanflesh_zpstvvv4nix.png.html)


	6. Ghi'sulelan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghi'sulelan, aka, Mithra in her jaguar disguise.   
> This drawing brought to you by: Entirely too much coffee in my bloodstream. @.o

[](http://s1358.photobucket.com/user/Brynja1/media/20170419_170533-1_zpsy1okkbhb.jpg.html)


End file.
